LITTLE SISTER WHOM I ?
by babysakura4sasuke
Summary: WHO IS THIS AKIMIKO WHERE DID SHE COME FROM I KNOW SHE CAME FROM MY HEAD BUT ANYWAY.SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA FIND OUT THEY GOTS A LIL SISTER AND ...... I NEED HELP READ AND REVIEW IF WANT TO HELP ME PLEASE CAUSE IM DESPERATE WELL NOT REALLY BUT IM RAMBLING
1. Chapter 1

**The third child**

**by neiji12 **

Everyone knew that inuyasha's father only had two sons but what if their was another child that no one knew about except for a limited amount of people.the child was a girl her name was akimiko who around the time that kogome had met inuyasha was a good age but looked as if she was mearly 12 she had been in a orphanage not knowing who her mother or father was only that she was a half demon and she heard that she had family somewhere but she didn't know who they were. She had alot of inuyasha's looks and sessomaru's looks and atttitude but not against humans but alot to demons and some to humans she was tall she had gray hair which she held in a ponytail which held the weapons that came with her when she had been found they were chopsticks the power could only be used by her.She had lemon lime colored eyes and a tattoo of a moon at the top of her head much like sessomaru's but hers was a light red color.

Oneday Inuyasha,Kogome,Shipo,Miroku,and Sango were walking doing there regular searching for the chicon jewels when Mioga appeared on inuyasha's neck sucking his blood"hungry today arent we mioga... havent seen you around since we last saw a enemy."he said sharply before he swatted him off."hello master inuyasha just coming to check on you and see how things are going''."oh how sweet you really dont care do you Mioga now what do you want we have to be going and find a place to stay before it gets dark" "you dont have to be so rude to him Inuyasha but your right it is getting dark and a storm does look like its coming" kogome had cut of inuyasha's smug remarks before he could finish being smart .They had found a town with alot of people with problems concerning demons and had asked if they could help they argreed but in return asked if they could stat the night.Suprisingly Miroku didnt ask if they had any women that was just how tired they were.Before they ate dinner Shippo,Kogome,andSongo had left to take a bath and Miroku left soon after them but didnt say were he was going just that he had a friend to see.The only ones left in the room were a half asleep inuyasha and a talkative mioga .Right when inuyasha was going to sleep mioga jumped on his neck and started sucking his blood when inuyasha swatted him off while he had inuyasha's attention he asked him quickly"do you know alot about your family i mean close family" "no why do you ask the only who i know is my mother my father who are both are dead my older brother who's a bastard and i think when i was young i met my mother's cousin but thats all who i know of why do you ask." inuyasha looked at mioga witha why all of a sudden you ask and he could tell he had something on the end of his toung to say so he waited until mioga started again" well i had to tell you and your brother for awhile it was your fathers wish that i did when **she** got to the right age and was on her own well inuyasha you have a little sister" inuyasha just sat their mouth open eyes shocked before he could finish mioga contiued" her name is akimiko shesa little younger than you but not to much you ask how lets just say that your father had a thing for human women but your mother knew of this but kept secret on her word not to let you nor anyone else know she is th e spitting image of you and your brother put together in a females body its just fascinating how much she reminds me of you and seshomaru uh uh master inuyasha are you ok.'' inuyasha had fellon the ground and mioga had noticed that he had passed out


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when inuyasha woke up everyone was staring down at him even mioga was still there.''Well master inuyasha are feeling better this morning or are you still out there.'' inuyasha blinked a couple of times and got up remembering the conversation last night between him and mioga and then nothing at all.''Mioga what happend last night ?.'' ''Well i was telling you about your little sister Akimiko and then you blacked out and then the others came and they tried to wake you kogome said sit 2 times and kissed you soungo put this demo scent to your nose to wake but it didnt work and miroku he prayed but you still didnt wake up so we justs tayed here all night until you woke up but anyway lets get going we got to go to meet your sister and sesshomaru.'' 'my my sister and sesshomaru i guess its a family reunion come on lets go.'' inuyasha said and then he got up and left along with mioga and thats when kogome said sit boy and made him hit the ground and then she ran up to him and gave hima kiss and placed something in his hand it was a luck charm he looked and gave hera smirk and then he left.

A couple of well 2 hours later they reached the gate to this village and mioga told inuyasha that she was in there he then told inuyasha to go to this valley that was a little ways farther and meet seshomaru there cause random demons werent aloud in the town and that they didnt want a riot and that he was going to meet them there with Akimiko in the valley he agreed and then left.

When inuyasha got there he saw sesshomaru there sitting in a near by tree but he didnt see Jokan( i think thats how u spell it you know the little green dude)and Ren so he guessed that he had left them.Inuyasha went over to where his older brother was and then sesshomaru started talking out of nowhere''What do you think she looks like I cant believe this another half demon if father was going to impregnate a female to have a child he could have a least have impregnated a demon instead of a human oh well.'' Inuyasha stood there shocked at the fact his brother was talking to him without talking about how lousy he thought inuyasha was or the fact that he wasnt talking about the tetsiga so he ask sesshomaru '' I know that your older than me and I know that you knew our father better than i did but I thought that he died on the night that i was born so how did he have another child i mean whats how when all in all did you know.'' ''Well he did die but that was 9 monthes and in the nine monthes your mother was pegnant with you he inpregnated another women the same night that he died so that how he wanted to leave at least a female and a couple of males and he got his wish but he got to see you not her but i kinda knew but i was young at the time he told me that he had another coming but he never told me another what or what it was he just said another.'' Inuyasha thought for a moment than he asked one final question''Do you think that she's actually strong enough.'' sesshomaru didnt respond he just jumped down from the tree and stood next to inuyasha ''There Here'' and he was right walking forward was a young girl and on her shoulder sat mioga.

She stopped right in front of inuyasha and sesshomaru and mioga jumped off of her shoulder and went to inuyasha face and said to him and sessomaru this is your sister Akimiko and Akimiko these are your brothers Lord sesshomaru and Inuyasha. she lifted her head up and looked at them and a bigg smile appeard on her face she looked alot like seshomaru and inuyasha she was kinda tall fit and her hair was long and silver it looked almost lik water her eyes were purple kinda pink ( i changed the color cause lemon lime was boring) and she had a moon like sesshomaru on her forehead but it was red and she had on this short periwinlke and baby blue kimono that had cherrie blossoms on it and strap up sandles basically she was a shore dceindant of the dog general cause she was cute she had chop sticks that stook out her curly ponytail except they didt look like chop sticks cause they had two pearls on the top a blue and a red one . She was there little sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

next chapter will be coming in a little bit but give ideas so r&r&R-relax read review xoxoxoxoxoox!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

after they all acknowledged each other they went to the basic point but nobody other than Sesshomaru's cold self could have brought that up he said plainly''So you know your no more than a hanouy(i think i spelled than right) a mere half breed and wont get to far but you look like a human and a full fledge demon also so more than your older brother inuyasha hn.' he said the last part eith a slick smirk across his face witch ment he was picking for a fight with inuyasha about the same damn thing again how valuable half demons are and just as exspected inuyasha was getting heated and mad and ready to burse with andger thats when he pulled out his sword(a/n im gonna say sword cause i dont know how to spell the name and i ddont want to make my reades mad anyway on with the stoey.)and he pointed it dead ahead at seshomaru and yelled'' You bastard half demons are just as powerful as any whole demon some even stronger take for example i got any chance to kill you and you and your little puny sword aint gone live to tell the story.'' that done it sesshomaru's wish to start a fight with his younger brother got granted he pulled out his acid whip instead of his sword and said''Well since my so call puny sword wont work do you think that this will hm half breed.'' ''well lets see cause im ready whenever you are.''.

After that they started after each other as asoon as inuyasha had tempted to hit his brother with the wind scar sesshomaru disapeered and apeard behind inuyasha and then as ssoon as he was about to slash him with the whip inuyasha sensed him there and jumped in the air and thats when sesshomsru followed but then inuyasha came at him from behind and hit seshomaru in the back with his elbow but that was all he had to do to get sessomaru nad well actually furiouse his eyes started turning red.And where was there sister during al this


	4. error

IM SORRY BUT I CAN'T FINSH THIS STORY 

I GOT 3 OTHERS TO FINISH AND I DONT KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS 

DONT BE MAD OR ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY ISN'T GOING WELL SO IM ENDING IT HERE

AGAIN I'M SORRY BUT VISIT OTHER STORIES OF MINE.

SINCERELY

BABYSAKURA4SASUKE !!!!


End file.
